Mokoku's Kaze No Miko
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: After deciding to spend her summer with her favorite cousin and his family, after Naraku's defeat, Kagome and Kirara are transported to Shin Makoku where he cousin is the new Maoh... and here Kagome thought her business with demons was over...
1. Chapter 1

_**Makoku's Kaze No Miko**_

_**Summary: **__**After deciding to spend her summer with her favorite cousin and his family, after Naraku's defeat, Kagome and Kirara are transported to Shin Makoku where he cousin is the new Maoh... and here Kagome thought her business with demons was over...**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Kyo Kara Maoh **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

**x-X-x**

Kagome smiled to herself as she stood in front of her cousin's house, she had been wanting to see him for awhile, now that Naraku was gone she could. Taking a deep breath Kagome put her bag down and knocked on the door, it didn't take very long before the front door was thrown open to reveal her smiling aunt who glomped her.

"Gome-Chan! How I've missed you!" Kagome sweatdroped at her aunts enthusiasm. She was really hyper, she had to wonder if she was part kitsune.

"Aunty Jennifer!" Kagome hugged her back, she did miss her, and she couldn't wait to seed the rest of her family, her cousins, and uncle.

"So where is Yuri, Shori, and Uncle?" Kagome asked, stepping into the house.

"Shori is probably in his room, Shoma is out getting some things for me, and Yuri is with his Fiancee." Jennifer said as she took Kagome to the room she would be staying in.

Kagome blinked, "Fiancee?...so who is the lucky girl?"

"Oh its not a girl...his name is Wolfram, and he is the cutest thing!" Kagome could hear the love in her aunt's voice, she approved of this boy alright...Kagome couldn't wait to meet him.

The miko smiled before chuckling. She wondered what her cousin's lover was like. Jennifer then lit her inside and led her to the guest room where she would be spending her summer. And, if it was okay with her mother, maybe even the rest of her high school years.

The room was nice and homey, making Kagome feel right at home as she set her bag on the bed as Jennifer say, "I hope you enjoy your stay here, Kagome. We're really happy that you came to spend the summer with us."

"and I'm happy to be here Aunty. For my first act of living here…" Kagome grinned evilly, "I'm gonna go bug Shori after I finish unpacking."

Jennifer laughed before hearing something come from her niece's bag. When she was about to ask, Kagome unzipped her bag to show a light gold and black cat, shaking it's head before jumping out and onto the soft mattress.

The young miko then turned to her aunt and asked, "Is anyone here allergic to cats?"

"Aww she's cute!" Jennifer picked Kirara up, and held her.

"No one is allergic though..." she said petting the top of Kirara's head and Kirara purred leaning into the touch.

"Good...I'm gonna go bug Shori now..." Kagome walked out of the door to where her elder cousin would be. She loved messing with him.

Sneaking up to his door with silent steps, she eased the door open to see Shori sitting at his desk… playing a dating simulator. Shaking her head in how predictable he can be sometime, Kagome quickly slipped into his room and shut his door silently without her cousin's notice. Creeping up behind him, she poked at his sides making him jump with a yelp of surprise, standing suddenly.

When he turned to her, she just grinned at him, "Hey Shori!"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jennifer set a small bowl of milk down for Kirara before she went to finishing up the dishes. And as her husband, Shoma entered the front door with he and Jennifer hearing Shori's yelp and Kagome's greeting.

Laughing at his niece's antics, he made his way and was greeting by Jennifer who was giggling like crazy. Setting the things he was set to get on the counter, Shoma kissed his wife on the cheek before asking, "When did Kagome arrive?"

"She arrived a little bit before you came home." Shoma looked at his wife, "Where is she now?"

Jennifer grinned, "Where else, would she be if Yuri isn't here?"

Shoma sighed, "Bugging Shori it is then." Jennifer laughed, knowing that is what she was doing.

"Hello Kagome, what can I do for you?" Shori asked turning away from his computer to face her.

"I was just came to see you..." She smiled.

"So what have you been up to?" Kagome asked innocently, "Have you gotten a girlfriend yet...or do you like boys, like Yuri...I heard he got a guy fiancée...and he is supposed to be perfect for Yuri...if you don't mind the tweak of words, that is what Aunty said."

Shori twitched, "You do ask a lot of questions..."

Kagome just grinned more, "Curiosity tends to make one ask lots of questions, especially when it concerns a loved one."

"Happy to know you care." Shori smirked. Sure, he found Kagome always bugging him to be a pain but he still loved her and was just as protective of her as he was about Yuri. He watched her lean toward him with curiosity and mirth in her eyes and asked, "What?"

After a pause, Kagome asked innocently, "You still a virgin?"

That was the last straw and Shori gave chase Kagome laughed and ran out of his room.

Kagome turned the corner and ran down the hall, just barely escaping Shori's reach. She laughed as dodged him again, when he dived for her. She had always loved teasing him. Going down the stairs she tripped down the last stair and into someones arms.

Looking up Kagome saw her Uncle, "Thank you."

"You need to me more careful...you always were the klutz of the family." He let her go, and gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "You might want to run, Shori is at the top of the stairs looking like he wants revenge."

She lit out a nervous chuckle before announcing that she was gonna take a look around the area to get herself familiar with it before quickly making her way to the door with Kirara right behind her.

"KAGOME! GET BACK HERE!" Shori's yelled before Kagome was out the door saying grabbing her bag she left at the front door, "I'll be back before dinner! Bye!" and with that, she left leaving a fuming older cousin just because she asked a simple question.

Once she was outside and down the street, Kagome lit out a laugh as Kirara climbed onto her shoulder as she said mostly to herself, "Oh, Shori is so easy to tease that it's fun."

Stretching her arms over her head she let out a content sigh, "Ahh it's nice here, isn't Kirara?" Kirara meowed in agreement. She put her hand in her bag and grabbed her hat, putting her hair up in the hat, so she could get the hair out of her face, she didn't like having her hair down a lot it made people stare at her and made her uncomfortable.

As she walked down the street, she felt the presents of people following her, she glanced back, and saw four figures, her eyes narrowed, and Kirara gave off a low hiss.

Kagome crossed the street and made it to the bridge, and started crossing but before she could make it over, someone grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the railing of the bridge.

"Ahh well well well, what do we have here?" A mocking voice asked, with a hint of lust as his eyes traveled over her body.

After coming back from the Sengoku era, Kagome had stopped wearing very feminine clothes and started wearing casual girl clothes; t-shirts, pants, shorts, and the like along with a few boyish clothes that made her look like a boy. Not that she could care less about that. It's just that because her trips, she never had a chance to get her hair cut and after defeating Naraku, it had gotten so long where it was new to modern people who were so used to seeing short hair among girls and boys. Not to mention it was a pain in the ass to take care of sometimes.

So, since she didn't feel like going through the trouble of cutting it, Kagome opt to have her hair stuffed in a cap she started wearing as soon as she noticed all the stares she got from people when walking around town.

As she started to come onto a high bridge that went over ongoing traffic, a group of rebel boys started to walk her way.

When she was pinned to the bridge she was crossing and felt they sizing her up, Kagome couldn't help but shudder in disgust.

"Well this something is going the opposite way you're going." Kagome tried to escape but was brought back to the railing of the bridge, the guy that had her pinned put his hand around her waist and around her back, Kagome narrowed her eyes when she felt his hand start to go lower.

"Let me go." Kagome hissed, Kirara also hissing at the offending guy.

"Hmm, I'll let you go if I can keep you for a night...I'll pay you a good price." the guy said lowering face less than an inch away from her face.

Moving back more, Kagome tried to avoid the kiss and punched him to get him away from her as Kirara scratched him over his eye. Because he had suddenly lit her go and Kagome had leaned too far back, the miko and nekomatta ended up falling over the railing and off the bridge.

Everything started to happen in slow motion, with the group of guys starting to look on in horror and alarm while one or two trying to catch her.

Kagome closed her eyes, her heart racing, the wind was blowing around her when all off a sudden it seemed like she was floating on air. Kagome opened her eyes to see the wind surrounding her, the wind started to pick up and circle faster around her like a mini tornado, but the top of the tornado was closed...then it vanished.

Not knowing what was happening or where she was going, Kagome clutched Kirara close to her, keeping her eyes clenched closed. Strangely her cap never flew off as the wind kept its speed twisting around her. As she felt its speed decrease she opened her eyes, only to see no bridge she fell from and clear blue skies.

The next thing Kagome knew she was falling, the look of horror crossed her face. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came, she did feel falling onto something hard, and warm though. Opening her eyes Kagome saw she was in someone's arms, looking up her eyes clashed with her savior.

Kagome's eyes widened, as she looked at the man and the surroundings the only thing going through her mind, _'where the hell am I!'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Makoku's Kaze No Miko**_

_**Summary:**__**After deciding to spend her summer with her favorite cousin and his family, after Naraku's defeat, Kagome and Kirara are transported to Shin Makoku where he cousin is the new Maoh... and here Kagome thought her business with demons was over...**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Kyo Kara Maoh **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

'_Where the hell am I?! Who's this guy holding me?! What the hell happened?!' _this was what was going through Kagome's head as she looked around confused and almost panicked. Deep down, she desperately hoped that this wasn't another escapade that was similar to when she was traveling through the well to the past.

But she was certain that this wasn't the past. The air here was clean, just like it but it didn't feel the same.

Kagome blinked noticing she was still in the guys arms, a small blush forming on her cheeks. The next thing she knew a three people on horses were making their way towards them.

Kagome sighed, she was lost, and didn't even have the slightest clue were she was, and she was getting cornered by people already and she hadn't even arrived five minutes ago.

The three who came on horses soon mounted off and made their way to her and the guy who was still holding her. They started speaking in a language she never heard before.

Her body started to shake as fear started to kick in after feeling all their auras. They all had demonic blood.

The one who still held her in his arms had long light lavender hair and violet eyes while dressed in white and the one he was speaking to was brunette with brown eyes while wearing what looked like a military man's uniform.

The one who held must have felt her shaking and started speaking to her but she couldn't understand what he was saying as she held Kirara closer to her while the feline hissed at them in warning.

Kagome not knowing what to do push the guy, making him release her and got out of arm's length away from him. All she could hear was them talking weird, Kagome looked at all of them, but her eyes landed on the guy with black hair and wearing a black...school uniform...

Kagome's eyes widened, _"Yuri?_" The words left her mouth, making all four of the men look at her.

Yuri looked at the person who Gunter had caught in his arms. He could clearly see that it was a girl with short hair, a dark blue cap, and tomboyish clothes from earth. And in her arms was a light gold and black furred cat with two tails that was hissing at them in a protective manner. When he saw her eyes, he couldn't help but feel like he had seen the girl before…

Soon he remembered the only person he ever known to have deep blue eyes… "Kagome…?" At her smile, he knew that he was correct. This girl was his cousin, Kagome Higurashi. But she looked so different with her hair so short and dressed like a tomboy with a cap on her head.

Yuri looked at his cousin, shocked to see her, Gunter tuned to him, "Your Majesty, do you know her?"

Yuri nodded his eyes never leaving Kagome's, " Yes."

Kagome looked at Yuri, "_Yuri, where am I?"_

Yuri smiled and went and hugged Kagome_, "It's nice to see you again,Gome."_

Kagome laughed,_ "You to Yu-chan...you too."_

Pulling away from the hug, Kagome smiled_, "So where am I?"_

"_You're in Shin Makoku...um lets get you somewhere where we can explain better..." _But before Yuri could finish, someone pulled him away and Kagome had a sword pointed at her.

It was a blond and he was glaring at her like she was trying to steal his mate...then it clicked...'_he must be the fiancée.' _Kagome thought a small smile on her face.

"Wolfram, put that away!" Yuri spoke, angry that the blond drew his sword at his cousin.

Wolfram though… he didn't like how this girl had hugged Yuri so familiarly. To him, she was a threat and would probably try to take his fiancée away from him. He guessed that the girl understood his actions, giving him a small smile with a light of understanding in her eyes.

Conrad soon spoke, asking, "Yuri… how do you know her?" From what he could see, the girl had dark hair like Yuri but her eyes were a deep blue. He wondered if the girl was family or was a close friend from earth.

"She's my cousin from my mother's side. I had almost forgotten that this summer back home she was coming over to visit… and maybe even attend school with me." Yuri answered while still worried that his cousin might get hurt because of Wolfram's attitude towards those he was familiar with, most especially towards girls.

The four males witnessed as Kagome gently raised a hand towards Wolfram's sword before pushing the blade down before her softly. She seemed to have noticed that Wolfram went rigid suddenly before smiling once more. Using her free hand, after her cat positioned itself on her right shoulder, she turned her cap to the side before bowing, letting her forehead rest on the blade that was still in her hand, gaining surprised expressions and a gasp from Wolfram

Confused about what was going on and what his cousin was doing, Yuri asked the older males, "Guys… I don't get it. What's she doing? Is this Mazoku custom too?"

"Yes, your Majesty… this is also a custom among Mazoku. To bow your forehead against one's blade is a way of saying that you mean no threat. Or in this case, she understood that you and Wolfram are engaged and she's silently telling Wolfram that she has no intention of getting in the way of your engagement."

Yuri looked over at Conrad, " Do you still have the language devices Anissina gave to you guys?"

Conrad nodded and grabbed it out of one of the bags on the horses and handed it to him, " Here, it should have an adjustment for our language too."

Yuri nodded and took it from him, he looked around and found the switch to adjust it, the he gave it to her, _"Put it in your ear, it will help you understand everyone."_

Kagome nodded and put it in her ear, it took a seconds before it kicked in, she blinked and nodded telling him it was in.

"Can you understand me?" Yuri asked, hoping it worked.

"Yes it worked Yu-chan" Kagome said, feeling a bit weird knowing the weird language, "Well this is different..."

Yuri smiled at her before asking, "Kagome, how did you know…" he pointed to Wolfram's sword before he gained a look of understanding from his cousin before she answered with a sheepish smile, "That's a bit of a long story. One I'm sure you'd like to hear when we can be able to talk in depth."

"Okay… another question. How did you get here to Shin Makoku?" From what Yuri could see, she wasn't wet at all and there wasn't any source of water anywhere. Her clothes and a little of her hair just seemed lightly ruffled.

Kagome looked up in thought before relaying what had happened, "Well… I went to your house, Aunty help me settle in before I lit Kirara out… after unpacking, I went to bug your brother… after asking him an embarrassing question, he chased me before I tripped down the stairs…" noticing her cousin's worried face, she reassured him, "Don't worry, Uncle Shoma caught me. And before Shori could really do anything to me, I told everyone that I would be taking a look around the area and left the house- with your brother still fuming and embarrassed mind you."

At this, she smirked slyly before finishing, "And last, after coming to a bridge that was over ongoing traffic, a group of guys tried to hit on me, thinking I was easy to get while trapping me against the railing. After I had punched him and Kirara scratched him in the face, I fell over the railing. The next thing I knew as I was falling, this wind just swirled around me. Last thing I knew, I landed in this guy's arms not having a clue as to what he was saying or what was going on."

"It's kinda like how I get transported here, but instead of wind, I have water." Yuri mumbled, but it was loud enough for them all to hear.

"Your Majesty, why don't we get back to the castle, then you can talk and figure out everything." Conrad suggested.

Yuri nodded, leading Kagome to the horses. Kagome smiled and petted Ao on the snout, Yuri looked at his cousin, "You can ride with me if you want..."

Kagome looked out of the corner of her eye and could see the Wolfram didn't want that, "How about you ride with Wolfram, it would be more appropriate."

Kagome smiled when she saw the curious expression on his face. Yuri nodded and went to ride with Wolfram as Kagome got on his horse.

"Yuri, you don't know much about Mazuku customs do you?" She asked, when she noticed that he was confused on why she didn't want to ride with him.

"No I'm not, why do you ask?" Now Yuri was really confused, he didn't understand where she was going with it.

"Because I noticed, even though I couldn't understand the speech, that you seemed confused when I had bowed my forehead to Wolfram's sword. You also seemed curious when I suggested you ride with Wolfram instead of me with you."

Seeing that her cousin wanted her to be more specific, Kagome went into explaining, "When two Mazoku are engage, neither partner is to come into familiar contact with any other; even if it's someone who's related, like a step-sibling or cousin, not matter how closely or distant they're related. If either party becomes familiar with someone they know, your partner starts to feel territorial and possessive, just like how Wolfram acted what you were hugging me."

Yuri soon started to understand what she was saying and now knew why Wolfram acted the way he did when in the presence of anyone and acting familiar with them. "But wait, you bowed your forehead to his blade, so everything is okay, right?"

"Not really, Yuri. I showed Wolfram that I have no intention of getting in the way of your engagement and I'm no threat to him when it concerns you. But it's still appropriate for all of us that I don't act too familiar towards you or you toward me because Wolfram doesn't know me too well. For all he knows, I'm just a girl who could be lying about me being related to you. Wolfram is just being careful while I'm being considerate of the relationship the two of you are building. So, until the two of you are married or until Wolfram truly understands that I have no intention of taking you away from him, we'll have to keep the family hugs and such to a minimum until then."

Gunter and Conrad carried impressed expression on Kagome's knowledge and understand of their customs while helping Yuri understand.

"Ne, Kagome you know a lot about this don't you..." Yuri asked, a little confused on why she knew this information.

"Yes I was expected to..." Kagome said, her voice took a sad tone to it, but it didn't show on her face.

"How is it that you were expected to?" Conrad asked. He had heard the sad tone in her voice and was curious as to why this bothered her, despite that she didn't show it.

Glancing at the brunette, Kagome answered, "since my fifteenth birthday, I've become acquainted with those weren't human, or were just half. As I started to get to know them better, I picked up a few things in their mannerisms and customs. It came in handy after becoming a sort of adviser to a friend of mine when it came to human affairs and whenever I came across demonic couples…"

Kagome then sighed as she spoke as an afterthought, "Although, I don't really see why they're usually so worried about me when it comes to their mates… I'm usually clumsy at times and I'm not that much to look at… I'm also so short that it makes me look like a kid…"

Kagome shook her head getting rid of the thoughts, "Its not that important..." She turned her attention to the city that was coming into view, and the castle that was at the very top, '_That must be where they all live...' _Kagome thought looking at the castle still.

"Welcome to Shin Makoku, 'Gome. And up ahead is Blood Pledge Castle." Yuri said with a smile as Kagome looked to the castle in awe.

"Wow, it almost reminds me of the castles in Europe that's I've seen in my dad's old photos. A bit similar to the ones in Germany, I think…"

As they rode through the streets on the way to the castle, people start to gather along the streets. Kagome could feel their stares and it was starting to make her uncomfortable, Kirara rubbed against her cheek, feeling her nervousness, and meowed softly.

Smiling, Kagome petted Kirara, she better get used to getting stared at, she could tell she stood out, and being with Yuri, well she could tell that it was going to make it worse.

Conrad and Gunter noticed that Yuri's cousin looked uncomfortable by being the center of attention until her feline companion did what she could to help calm her.

As they continued on their way, the four males notice someone walking toward Kagome with a small number of flowers in hand.

They all stopped only to see him give Kagome the flowers with her accepting them, not knowing what to say before he took her hand and laid a kiss on it, making her blush and Kirara's tails sticking straight up out of surprise.

When the man lifted his lips from Kagome's hand, he spoke, "Dark haired maiden in boys' clothing, welcome to our kingdom."

Kagome forced a smile on her face, knowing what a kiss on the hand meant from a stranger meant, '_kiss on the hand, either entails loyalty of the one they serve, or a jester telling one they wish to get to know the other...'_ She took her hand back, avoid eye contact and gave a small nod to the head,_ ' if you avoid eye contact and bow one's head afterwards, it tells them that you are not searching for companionship at the moment.'_

Kagome nodded and accepted the flowers as a greeting, "Thank you."

As they continued their way, Gunter spoke once they were out of the man's hearing range, "Ah, very well done, Miss Kagome. Turning him down so gracefully…"

The miko just gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm really not looking for any kind of companionship he's looking for…"

'_At least, not yet… not until I get over him…'_

Once they had made it to the castle, they dismounted off their horses. As Kagome handed Ao's reigns to a stable boy, she heard someone run to her before bringing her into a hug from behind as they welcomed with joy, "Welcome back, Your Majesty! I've missed you so much!"

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter XD**_

_**Read and Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mokaku's Kaze No Miko**_

_**Summary: **__**After deciding to spend her summer with her favorite cousin and his family, after Naraku's defeat, Kagome and Kirara are transported to Shin Makoku where he cousin is the new Maoh... and here Kagome thought her business with demons was over...**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Kyo Kara Maoh **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome almost stiffened at being suddenly hugged from behind by a woman who just won't stop pressing the back of her head into the woman's breasts.

As the miko continued to struggle while Kirara and the men she came with looked on in surprise, Kagome thought with an almost shudder, '_Oh, god, this is almost as bad as whenever dad's sister, Aunt Chika smothering me when I was little.'_

Seeing that the young woman needed help and that his mother was obviously mistaken in appearances, Conrad walked up to Cherri, "Mother, that's not Yuuri you're hugging."

Cherri let go and stepped away, taking in the person in front of her, they had a pretty face, the hair looked like it was stuffed all under a baseball hat, and wore clothes similar to his majesty, and dark blue eyes, " awww you're cute!"

Kagome blanched when she was hugged again, _'why me_!'

"Umm mother" Conrad tried to get her to let Kagome go, but to no avail. He sighed, he sometimes didn't understand his actions.

Gunter then stepped in, unwrapping Cherri's arms from around Kagome, setting her free from getting smothered to death before speaking, "Milady, please. This is Miss Kagome, his Highness' cousin from earth." As Gunter said this, Kagome quickly hid behind Conrad.

'_If I try to hide behind Yuuri, then that would be a bad idea._' She thought while warily keeping an eye on Cherri to make sure she doesn't smother her again with her hugs.

"His Highness' cousin? Oh, but she's still so cute! And she almost looks so much like King Yuuri!" Cherri gushed, just wanting to hug the tomboy again.

Kagome stays hidden behind Conrad, _'no way in hell am I going to let her hug me again...i do enjoy breathing'_

Wolfram and Yuri shake their head and Cherri's antics. Yuri sighed, "umm, we should go inside so we can figure out how Kagome got here..."

The others stopped what they were doing and nodded, following him inside the castle.

Once they were in Yuuri's study, everyone took a seat after Yuuri asked Gunter if he could find Gwendal and bring him to the study, if he is in the castle. If anyone could help find out how Kagome came to Shin Makoku, Gwendal was sure to know. Gunter took the request and left to find Cherri's eldest son.

As they waited, Cherri turned to Kagome and started asking questions, like how she was related to Yuuri and such and also why Kagome wore a cap.

"Umm… I wear a cap because of my hair…" seeing the blond woman's curious gaze, Kagome explained, "Since I… never had the time to cut my hair, it grew so long that it started to attract unwanted attention. So to avoid that, I just stuffed my hair into this cap."

Yuuri gave a soft smile, "You still don't like being the center of attention… even after all this time?" He remembered since they were younger, Kagome usually had bouts of stage fright or didn't like a whole bunch of people staring at her for any reason.

Kagome was just the quiet type who likes to help people but never liked to get so much attention.

Kagome gave a nod but not really wanting to give her another reason for not liking or not used to being the center of attention. her other reasons was all because of Inuyasha comparing her to someone who wasn't even alive anymore and always shredding some of her self-confidence bit by bit with his verbal abuse. It wasn't her fighting skills that bad mouthed about, not anymore after she had trained to fight against Naraku. He always bad mouthed about her looks- saying she wasn't pretty and who would like a girl with her 'below average' looks.

Kirara made a mewing sound before hopping onto the miko's shoulder and gave a comforting nuzzle to her cheek, gaining a soft smile.

Sometime later, after Cherri asked if she could play with the neko-matta for a bit, Gunter arrived with Gwendal.

Kagome's eyes locked onto the new person in the room. He seemed uptight, but had an aura of confidence, protectiveness, and leadership. He was very handsome in Kagome's opinion, even if he had a scowl on his face.

Yuri smiled seeming the two enter, "Gwendal, Gunter."

As Gunter made his way to Yuuri's side, Gwnedal nodded in greeting to Yuuri before noticing a new face in the room, sitting next to his mother. He could tell it was a young woman who looked to be Yuuri and Wolfram's age. She appeared to have short hair but he soon noticed that it was stuffed into her hat. And despite that she was wearing male clothing; she was very beautiful with deep blue eyes that almost looked black.

Noticing that the elder son of Cherri was looking at his cousin and said doing the same with Gwendal, Yuuri spoke up after clearing his throat, "Ah, Gwendal this is my cousin, Kagome Higurashi from earth. Kagome, this is Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram's elder brother and Cherri-san's oldest son."

Kagome then bowed slightly in her seat toward Gwendal, showing the respect this male obviously deserved and said softly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Internally surprised at her manners and grace, Gwendal returned the greeting before both heard Gunter speak, "Ah, Your Majesty, your cousin has such grace and manners… if I didn't know any better, I would've thought she came from royalty in your world."

"Ah, Kagome came from a middle class family like me."

"Well, she obviously knows about Mazoku more than you." Wolfram spoke, starting to like the girl more and more. She's already given the impression of being intelligent when it came to Mazoku customs and she's giving his eldest brother such respect. Maybe there was a chance of him and her becoming good friends…

After Gwendal stood straight, he turned his attention to Yuuri after taking a seat in an empty chair, just across from Kagome and asked, "What is it that you need me for?"

"We were hoping that you could help us figure out how Kagome arrived in Shin Makoku." Yuuri replied.

Gwendal sat down across from them, nodding signaling him he would help, " I will do what I can."

Yuri turned to Kagome, " Why don't you start explaining how you got here then."

Kagome nodded, "After I left your house to take a look around the neighborhood… and to escape Yuri's brother, Kirara and I made our way to a bridge where a small group of guys tried to hit on me. While trying to keep away from them and stepping back against the railing, I accidentally fell over the railing after I had punched one of them and Kirara scratched him." There was a pause from Kagome before she continued, "As I was falling, I felt something pulse inside me before wind started to whirl around me. The next thing I knew, I was falling before Gunter caught me."

Gwendal gave a thoughtful look, " It is almost like how his Majesty gets here...you could have been summoned here then...The best person to talk to would be Ulrike. She would most likely be able to help in some way."

"Who is Ulrike?" Kagome asked, not familiar with the name.

"She was chosen by the first Maou. She is in charge of the shrine of the great one." Yuri told his cousin, hoping he worded it right.

Kagome blinked in surprise, "She's a shrine maiden of sorts?" At their nod, Kagome felt like this was a good opportunity to be able to speak with someone who was a shrine maiden like herself.

"It would be best to see her about the chance of you being summoned to our world. Although, I find it strange that instead of water, you were brought here by wind." Gwendal spoke. He really did find it stand that this human girl, his majesty's cousin was brought to their world by wind instead of water.

After everyone came to an agreement of going to see Ulrike, they were all about to go back to their businesses and take Kagome to a room she could stay in until they can get her back home, Gwendal paused before asked, "Who's Kirara?"

Kagome smiled, and pointed to the neko, who was in his mother's arms. Gwendal's eyebrow twitched, as did is hand. Kagome noticed this and couldn't help but giggle. It seemed like he had a soft spot...she found it cute.

"She's my friends. She is very kind, cute too. Ne?" Kagome stifled a laugh when she saw him twitch again. She turned her attention to Gunter who was also hiding a smile behind his hand. He coughed, covering up his laugh.

Not wanting to torture him because of his soft spot for cute things Kagome offered, "You want to hold her? She really is a sweet thing and usually loves new people."

Gwendal looked at Kagome before the two tailed cat that was staring at him from his mother's arms.

Yes, he really did want to hold the cute feline. Damn his love for cute things.

The miko took Kirara from Cherri's arms before handing her to the tall softy.

Kagome watched as he gently petted Kirara. She couldn't help but smile, it was soooo cute!

"She likes you." Kagome told him, causing him to look up at her smiling face. He suppressed a blush, it seemed she found his weak point.

He coughed slightly in his hand in embarrassment, " I should get going I have work to do...I will send message to Ulrike about seeing her tomorrow." He gave a small nod before excusing himself, Kirara still in his arms.

Everyone watched him walk off. Gunter was still covering his mouth, trying to hide his smile and keep from laughing while Wolfram looked on in slight surprise that Kagome found his brother's weak point out so quickly. Conrad and Cherri just smiled while Yuuri didn't know what to think of what just happened.

Once the older raven haired male turned a corner, Kagome giggled before turning to Cherri, her eyes twinkling, "Cherri-san that was just the cutest thing I ever saw in a man."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope you all find amusement in this chapter! I know i was amused when I typed this lol**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Read and Review! **_


End file.
